Fang Chan E
thumb|266px|Fang Chan ENom : Fang *''Prénom : Chan E'' *''Date de naissance : 1-Mai-1990 (26 ans), '' *''Lieu de Naissance : Shangai - Chine'' *''Nationalité : Chinoise '' *''Lieu d'habitation : Séoul'' *''Hauteur : 168cm'' *''Poids : 46 kg'' *''Groupe sanguin : AB'' *''Signe astrologique : Taureau'' *''Signe astrologique chinois : cheval '' *''Profession : Mannequin, Ulzzang, MC : Master of Ceremonies,Chanteuse,Styliste, Producteur '' *''Début : 2006'' *''École : '' Korean University *''Agence : YG Entertainment (2003-) Bit Hit Entertainement (2007-), Diamond Record (2013-)'' *''Sous-Agence : UNIVERSAL SIGMA (Japon).'' ''Biographie 'Chan est née le 1 mai 1990 a Shangai en chine, mais un ans plus tard sa mére tomba enceinte de sa soeur ou il on du quitter la Chine pour s'instaler en Corée du Sud ''' Le 8 Aout 1991 sa mère donna naissance a sa petite soeur qui s'apelle ChangPu '- En 2003 elle passa une audition a le YG Entertainment avec sa soeur ou elles resta trainée pendant deux ans avec d'autre jeune fille.' ''- En 2006 elle fais sais de debut de chanteuse du même Label, appelez Mistery former de cinq membre d'origine '' ''ChanE rendre dans la monde du maquinnat , et sortie de so 1er album '' '- En 2007 elle devien devien mannequin elle et sa soeur pour l'entreprise STYLENANDA, puit elle signa avec l'agence Bit Hit ou elle commanca une carière solo avec sa premier chanson en Mandarin appeler Chi Bi Da Jiang' 'Création de sa marque de vetement ' thumb -''' En 2008 Chan E sort sa propre marque de vetement de tout style apellez Mysterious, ou sa marque est connu est Chine, Japon et au Etat-Unis, puis elle sortie son premier album appeler My Live''' '- En 2009 elle perticipe a l'emision Star Golden Bell en compagnie de sa soeur, et sais la quelle fait la connaissance de Alexander du groupe U-Kiss, ou il on une relation assez complice, Chan est diplomer de son Lycée mais elle attent un peux pour entrer a l'universiter ' thumb 'Création du Grils Band Shana, Chan E est enfain en couple' '- En 2010 elle desident de créer un groupe de Girls Band pour le Bit 'Entetainement qu'elle appela SHANA former de 7 jeune filles, plus on apres qu'elle est la petite-amie du chanteuse Alexander des U-Kiss ' 'Chan E est admis au urgence ' '- En 2011 l'agence YG Entertrainement annonce que Chan a été admis au urgence à car panden un shooting photo elle chuta et se dechira les ligament croiser du genoux gauche elle a rester tous le mois de fevier en repos forcer, mai elle a du rester encors plus pour mieux se soigner ' '''En avril elle reviant sur la scene avec le groupe pour la sortie de leur album de leur 10eme Album appeler Jumping ' 'Elle fait sais début d'actrice , Creation du groupe Mobekimasu ' '- En 2013 elle fait sais debut d'actrice en jouent dans le film 3 Peas in Pod dans le role de Penny, qu'elle que mois plus tard l'agence YG Entertrainement annonce qu'elle quitta le groupe temporairement, mais elle ' '''thumb|270px continua dans une carière solo, puit elle crée le groupe Hello Project basser sur la Jpop, Kpop et Mandopop de plusieur membre pour un total plus de 58 membre '- Le 26 juillet 2014 elle par en Philippine avec Alexander , le 1er Aout elle fait une grand surprise a sais fans en retrounant dans le groupe Mystery' 'Le groupe Mystery se separe après 9 ans de sucsses ' Apres des conpliquation dans le groupe, les grils band decient de se sépérer apres 9 ans de sucses Eung Sil et Chang Pu decident de rejoindre le project elle vue que Hyeon avais déjà quiter le groupe en 2012 'Vie Priver ' 'Elle est en couple avec Alexander Lee Eusebio debut le 3 Mars 2010 thumb'' Sponsor/ publiciter '''STYLENANDA Lacoste ''' 'Adidas 'thumb|266px' '''Diminos pizza ' Etude House ' '''Holika Holika ' 'Samsung ' '''Nature republique thumb|258pxthumb|282px LG Phone Gucci Denizen (avec Alexander) Lotte Samsung ' '''Mac Donald ' 'L'oreal ' 'I-phone ' 'Pepsi ' 'Dolce&Gabana ' 'Meiji Chocolat ' 'Jordan ' 'Nike ' 'Vinistyle cosmetic ' 'Dessange ' '''Autre Information *'KPOP Groupe : Mistery (2006-2014), Mobekimasu (2013-)' *'Position : Chanteuse Principal, Danseuse Principal, Leader' *''L'éducation'' : Korean University *''Loisirs : La mode, le sport ''(le tennis), les manga, la danse, ' *''Spécialité : La mode'', jouer e tout les instrument a corde *''Devise : '' *''Famille : Parent, ChangPu (petite soeur) et un petit frère '' *''Fanclub : ''FangFang *''Religion : Chretiene '' *''Que pense les gens de votre personnalité : '' *'Type de Garçon : De type Homme' *'Couleur préféré : L'act en ciel' *'Chanson favorite : Gee des SNSD' *'La partie de ton corps qu'il aime : Mais Yeux ' *'Vie personel : Elle est en couple avec Alexender Lee Eusebio depuis 7 ans ' Elle a une chien qui s’appelle Happy '''''Sa mère est chirurgiene est son père es Avocat Elle aime pas les legume ''' '''Sais la première de son groupe qui a crée un compte Snap Quand elle est fatiguer elle peux etres désagréable ''' '''et même au réveille Elle aime careser les gens surtout leur cheveux ''' '''Sais la première qui a vue le fils de Shin Dong Ho U-kiss Elle a même accepter pour etre la marraine de son fils ' '''Elle adore regardez des serie americaine comme grey's Anatomy, Desperate Housewives ou les Expert ' 'Elle regarde beaucou de dessin animer pour enfant ' '''Alexender la appris a parlez le Portugais Elle ne suporte pas les orrage ' '''Elle melange jamais sais aligment ' 'Elle n'aime pas les Franbroise a cause d'un veiux souvenire de quand elle etait petite ' '''Elle n'aime pas dormir seule, avant a l'apart des Mystery elle dormai avec sa soeur ou avec Eun-Sil leur couple a été rendu publique le 10 Mars 2010' Elle est amie avec beaucoup de girls Band et de Boys band Sa soeur est plus grande qu'elle est taille ' '''Sais la meilleur amie de Ambre des F(x) ' '''Quand elle etait petite elle voulait etres Psychiatre Elle est sa soeur son super complice ' '''Elle voudrai avoirs une fille est un garçon ' ''S''a soeur sort avec Kevin Woo du groupe U-Kissthumb' '''Elle veux se marier ' Avant elle etait bouddhiste, mais elle devien Chretiene en 2011 La partie du corps qu'elle aime chez les gans sais leur cheveux ''' '''Zelo des BAP le considaire comme une mère Quand elle a vue les BTS pour le premier foi elle est trouvais adorable sourtou JungKook Zico des Block b sais son poulain ''' '''Sais la meilleur amie de Taeyeon Elle est très proche du groupe KFJ et Infinite Programme Téléviser Walcome to the Mystery (2006) Star Golden Bell (2009) M Countdown (2009) Show! Music Core (2009),(Hote) 1 Night 2 Days (2010) idol star athletics championships (2011)